


fever dream

by pluieviophile



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with happy ending maybe :), Arranged Marriage, Awesamdude as Dream and Tubbo father pog, Badboyhalo and Skeppy is here dont worry, Bromance, Cold but soon warmed up Technoblade, Dream slowly fell in love with Technoblade, DreamTeam, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Forced Marriage, Heavy Angst, M/M, ONLINE PERSONAS ONLY!!, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rivalry, Sapnap loves Karl and Quackity- he just cant choose, Sbi is canon, Sleepyboisinc family dynamic, Switch dreamnoblade, jealous george, kingdom au, mentioned dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluieviophile/pseuds/pluieviophile
Summary: he was there.it feels so real, his touch was gentle yet rough.in which, life feels like a dream. where dream and technoblade are force to get married in order to keep both kingdom away from war. not planning to fall for each other, but they did.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	fever dream

**Author's Note:**

> english isnt my first language, im sorry for bad grammars. also, i am new to write mcyt- im sorry for my awkwardness LMAO
> 
> please note that i only ship their online personas.  
> i dont ship real life people cause that is so cringe.  
> dont show this to any cc please, respect writer's request.  
> i write this to kill time and for fun. please dont push cc into dating, it is so weird. this will be taken down incase cc told me to.
> 
> dream x techno is kinda rare for me :)  
> this is my new addiction, also i was taking a break so i am so sorry to my readers who are here for my soukoku stories. all soukoku will be on hiatus, i will focus more on this story. one story at a time.
> 
> i am still thinking , bottom techno or dream? :')
> 
> please no hate in here, all positivity please.  
> antis leave me alone :')

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄

**FEVER DREAM ;**

1\. (figurative, descriptive) A disjointed or strange experience, especially one that engenders an even greater sense of outlandishness when considered retrospectively.  
2\. (literal) A dream or nightmare, become particularly confusing and weird at the time.

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄

**IN WHICH** two princes from different kingdoms are forced to get married in order to bring peace to their kingdoms. tough decision to make but for their people, they have to sacrifice. follow the journey of perfect ( rivalry ) marriage between Dream and Technoblade. love changes people.

**CHARACTERS RELATIONSHIPS**

Technoblade ( Taken ) **Sleepy** , Prince of the Antarctic Empire. He was raised by a single father, King Philza. He lost his mother Queen Kristen when his mother gave managed to gave birth to his baby brother. His younger twin, Wilbur ( Soot ) **Sleepy** , the next in heir of the Antarctic Empire. Tho he was younger by 2 minutes, Philza decided to let Wilbur rule the kingdom after him. He also have an annoying younger brother, Tommy **Sleepy**. Nothing to say about this child, he is just loud and loves chaos. He is also a close friend to Prince Skeppy, childhood friends to be exact. Next, obviously his _husband_ Dream Taken.

Dream **Taken** , Prince of the Eunoia Kingdom. He was the first son of King Sam. King Sam is still young, the younger ruler of worldwide rulers yet he already have 2 wonderful sons. Dream will be crown as the next King of Eunoia, which make his _husband_ the King too but to his fortune, Wilbur will still be the King of Antarctic Empire. He have a brother, a sweet wholesome younger brother, named Tubbo **Taken**. They are really close, completely almost polar opposite of Tommy. George and Sapnap are his best friends; Sapnap, known as his personal knight and George as his personal servant.

George **Notfound**. Dream's servant, and best friend. He was taken in to work for Dream since they were children ( George was 12 and Dream was 10 ). George is basically a parental figure to Dream. Sapnap is one of his best friend too, tho they will always fight but Sapnap was the first one to greet him when he stepped into the castle. ( Sapnap was 9 ). He dont like Dream getting married to someone they barely know ( it is because he have a crush on Dream since they were young. )

Sapnap **Pandas**. Dream's knight and best friend. Close friend to both the prince and George. His father was a knight for the king before he passed away. Dream and Sapnap known each other since they were babies, and then met George. The trio are almost inseparable. He was the only one to noticed George's feelings for Dream and Dream's feelings for Technoblade. He is the happy go lucky guy but deep inside he isn't. No one knows. He likes 2 guys, to be honest he wasn't sure.

Wilbur ( Soot ) **Sleepy** , Next in line King of the Antarctic Empire. Have a bad feeling of letting his older brother ( by 2 minutes ) to get married to a stranger. He never like to be the next one but since his father wanted him to, he have no choice but to agree. Wilbur have his own maid named Nihachu, who are really close to him. A secret friend he always met ( hiding his true identity so his friend wont treat him differently from the other citizen ) , Schlatt. 

Tommy **Sleepy** , The third and last Prince of the Antarctic Empire. Doesn't really mind if his brothers are doing the kingdom thingy stuff cause he is still young to understand. He don't care about Techno getting married, but he will not hesitate to slip someone's throat if they hurt his older brother. He is closer to Wilbur than Techno but he love both of them equally ( but never admit it ). When he met Tubbo, who happened to be his brother-in-law's brother, they become best friends instantly.

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄

**DREAM COME TRUE ?**

_" If I ever wake up from this dream, will you still be there? "_

_" oh bacon, does this feel too real for you? "_

▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄

CHAPTER ONE COMING SOON.

STAY TUNE :)


End file.
